The present invention relates to a stand-alone display unit, and more particularly to a stand-alone display unit of variable height.
It is known to provide a stand-alone display unit for use as an end piece (often called an xe2x80x9cend capxe2x80x9d) at the end of a store aisle for displaying products. Such display units may be of extreme modularity in that they can be varied in height, in width, in depth, and even in the angular tilt of the display shelf, in order to meet the available space in a particular aisle of a particular store and provide the degree of tilt required to gravity feed particular products.
In order to achieve vertical (height) adjustability, the display unit typically comprises at least two laterally spaced apart pairs of telescoping members, each pair being deployed as a corner or intermediate upright for the display unit. Each pair of telescoping members typically includes an inner member and an outer member covering at least two adjacent sides of the inner member for a corner upright and typically three adjacent sides of the inner member for an intermediate upright. The inner telescopic member is formed of metal to provide strength to the upright, while the outer telescopic members is formed of a plastic which provides less strength than the metal of the inner telescopic member, but is more attractive and additionally provides support for a vertical edge of a graphics panel extending between two adjacent outer telescopic members.
The telescopic members of each pair are typically of substantially equal height, with the outer member being moveable (sizeable) between retracted and extended orientations relative to the stationary inner member. In the retracted or telescoped orientation, both members of each pair have the tops and bottoms thereof horizontally aligned so that the outer member at least partially conceals the inner member for the entire length of the inner member. In the extended or untelescoped orientation, the outer member has the top and bottom thereof higher than the corresponding top and bottom of the inner member so that a bottom portion of the inner member is exposed. Typically, the members are placed in the extended orientation when it is desired to provide a display unit with a top graphics panel which is disposed either entirely or at least partially above the tops of the inner telescopic members for better viewing by passing customers.
The adjustable height display units of the prior art have not proven to be entirely satisfactory. When the telescopic members are in the extended orientation (i.e., the components are partially untelescoped), the bottom portion of the less attractive inner component at the bottom of the pair is exposed to view by customers. Further, the frictional traction between the inner and outer members may not be strong enough to prevent accidental downward sliding of the outer member over time. Similarly, as the graphics panels are often only loosely held between the outer members, they tend to slide downwardly over time if they are not supported from underneath by other graphics panels (and eventually the floor). Finally, because the bottom portions of the inner members exposed when the outer members are moved upwardly into the extended orientation are not equipped for the mounting of a graphics panel therebetween, potential advertising space between the exposed bottom portions of the inner member are not put to productive advertising use. Thus, the very purpose for which the telescopic members were placed in the second orientationxe2x80x94that is, to increase the graphics panel space available for usexe2x80x94may become frustrated.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a display unit which includes means for concealing the exposed bottom portions of the inner telescopic members when the telescopic members are in the extended orientation.
Another object is to provide such a display unit wherein in one embodiment the outer member in the extended orientation is blocked from accidental downward motion.
Yet another object is to provide such a display unit wherein in one embodiment it is capable of displaying a bottom graphics panel when the telescopic members are in the extended orientation.
A further object is to provide such a display unit wherein in one embodiment the bottom graphics panel can provide support for successive graphics panels thereabove.
It is also an object to provide such a display unit which is simple and economical to manufacture, use and maintain.
It is has now been found that the above and related objects of the present invention are obtained in a display unit comprising at least two laterally spaced apart pairs of telescoping members and at least two cover members. Each pair of telescoping members includes an inner member and an outer member covering at least two adjacent sides of the inner members, the telescoping members of each pair being of substantially equal height. The outer member is movable between first and second orientations relative to the inner member. In the first orientation both members of each pair have the tops and bottoms thereof horizontally aligned so that the outer member at least partially conceals the inner member for the entire length of the inner member; and in the second orientation-the outer member has the top and bottom thereof higher than the corresponding top and bottom of the inner member so that a bottom portion of the inner member is exposed. For each pair there is a cover member configured and dimensioned to be removably mounted on the bottom portion of the inner member exposed when the pair is in the second orientation such that the cover member at least partially conceals the exposed bottom portion of the inner member.
In one preferred embodiment, the outer member is formed of plastic, and the inner member is formed of metal. The inner member preferably has a rectangular cross section. The cover member, when mounted on the bottom portion of the inner member of one pair, supports the outer member of the one pair such that the one pair is maintained in the second orientation.
In another preferred embodiment, the outer member of each pair includes means for receiving and supporting, cooperatively with the outer member of another pair, a graphics panel disposed between the outer members. When the one pair is in the second orientation, a top portion of the outer member extending above a top portion of the inner member, cooperatively with a top portion of another the outer member, supports a top graphics panel disposed between the outer member top portions. The cover member mounted on each bottom portion includes means for receiving and supporting, cooperatively with the cover member mounted on another bottom portion, a bottom graphics panel disposed between the cover members.
Preferably the cover member is configured and dimensioned to be removably mounted on the exposed bottom portion of the inner member by a snap-fit.